


La Pecera

by WhiteNoiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Asesinatos varios, Edades actuales con uno que otro cambio, Groserías y mal vocabulario, M/M, Raiting irá subiendo según se ponga grave la cosa, Universo Alterno, Violencia y sucesos dignos de una prisión, mencion de violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNoiz/pseuds/WhiteNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una particular prisión de alta seguridad alberga peces de todos tamaños y colores, unidos por la latente necesidad de escapar a continuar con sus vidas de crimen, de lucha, de justicia, o de simple anarquía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**La Pecera.**

 

                                             Hacer que las cosas terminaran era difícil. Comenzarlas, no tanto. Siempre había sido bueno iniciando cosas, motivando a la gente, consiguiendo apoyo y emprendiendo camino hacia un destino nuevo. Llegar, por otro lado… Sentía admiración por la gente que lo lograba. Siempre en sus metas, pero tan complejo de conseguir. Siempre que en su vida llegaba a un momento de cierre, a un punto donde podía hasta sentir cómo daba vuelta la página para iniciar un nuevo capítulo, tenía que detenerse un momento a apreciarlo, a marcar la fecha, a darle el peso necesario para tomar su ejemplo y seguir así. 

"Correia dos Santos." 

                                            Iniciar cosas no era difícil. Podía motivar a una muchedumbre, podía hacer que un montón de personas se atrevieran a decir que no y se marcharan. Todos tenían manos, piernas y voz, listas para golpear barricadas, para rallar paredes, para gritar por libertad y para correr luego de las balas, los golpes, y del fuego que una que otra vez comenzaban ellos. Terminar todo aquello, darle un cierre a una lucha eterna era una meta próxima a imposible para lograr. 

Pero en ese exacto momento, Lúcio se detuvo a apreciar cómo se terminaba. 

"Está listo. Segundo piso, ala C." 

Levantó la mirada del piso, de los grilletes brillantes que encadenaban sus tobillos. Terminaba para él, por suerte, porque la rebelión se llevaba en el corazón. Y él había contagiado a todos con ella. 

Podía enfrentar su nuevo capítulo tranquilo. 

"Paséenlo por la Pecera primero, como siempre. Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, enano." 

Las puertas dobles se abrieron, y los brazos fríos y metálicos sosteniéndole de cada brazo le tomaron con firmeza para, de ser necesario, llevarlo arrastrando por los pasillos blancos de puertas dobles y pesadas que parecían no terminar.

Lúcio sonrió. No sería necesario.

Tomando aire, caminó por su cuenta y con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás. 

 

| _Capítulo Uno: Tanque de Tiburones_. |

 

                                            El tercer edificio de un conglomerado de bloques de concreto altos era el sector más temido en todo el territorio, cercado finalmente con electricidad día y noche. Si bien el terreno completo usaba más de cinco manzanas, el edificio al cual había llegado Lúcio esa tarde no era en absoluto tan grande. Desde afuera se veía angosto, como una caja de zapatos al final de dos edificios imponentes llenos de ventanas diminutas. A pesar de esto, los registros no se equivocaban, y su abogado le había leído (de mala gana) suficientes veces las características de su reclusión como para haberlas olvidado. Su pabellón correspondía al de criminales bajo vigilancia, donde más sospechaban podían sacar inteligencia, pistas, espías, y Dios sabrá qué otros beneficios para el sistema. Lúcio no se consideraba un criminal, no comparado a sus aparentes compañeros, descritos brevemente por el abogado como 'psicópatas, asesinos y mercenarios'. Según el juez, un hombre capaz de organizar una revolución a temprana edad, escondiéndola bajo una profesión de músico y artista internacionalmente reconocido era de armas tomar y de necesarios interrogatorios diarios.

Desde que lo habían transferido de su país natal que había soportado interrogatorios. Nadie le sacaba nada nuevo.

                                            A la cárcel entonces, murmuraron a su alrededor, y desde la guardia que le despachó a su ala (C, si no mal recordaba) con mucho desinterés, no volvió a ver ningún ser humano. Todas las siluetas que pasaban por los pasillos, trabajando, moviendo cosas o simplemente vigilando eran robots ómnicos. No le desagradaban, pero algo de inseguridad le trepaba por la espalda cuando miraba ojos vacíos y no podía saber qué sentían ni qué opinaban cuando apenas le dirigían la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a sus asuntos.

                                            No tuvo mucho tiempo de extrañar a los humanos, de todas formas, puesto que tras haber perdido la cuenta de por cuantas puertas pasaron en su caminar eterno y aburrido, un par de ómnicos abrieron de par en par las puertas que se veían más reforzadas que el resto, justo frente a él. Lúcio tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ajustar sus ojos al cambio de los pasillos blancos a un espacio abierto, también de luces blancas que se reflejaban desde la altura hacia las cerámicas brillantes del piso. Escuchó entonces el cambio en el temible silencio, con murmullos, voces, hasta que saltaron gritos, aullidos, y todo tipo de palabras que se mezclaron sobre su cabeza.

 _"Guarden silencio."_ El altoparlante resonó de todas las esquinas del lugar, parecido a un gimnasio enorme en tamaño. Poco se hizo caso, las voces apenas bajando un poco en volumen. Tras acostumbrar oídos entrenados, Lúcio se volteó rápidamente al notar que los guardias que le sujetaban lo mantenían en su lugar, y vio que por donde él había ingresado entraban más pares de robots sosteniendo a personas con el mismo uniforme naranjo con cinta reflectante. Aparentemente, las admisiones se hacían de a montones, y no de a uno.

_"¡Lúcio!"_

_"¡Viejo, es él!"_

                                            No era posible reconocer de dónde y quién estaría gritando eso, pero Lúcio se atrevió a mirar a los costados mientras seguía entrando el resto, cuidadoso de encontrar a cualquier 'fanático' que pudiese o traerle problemas o beneficios. Hacia el fondo se extendía el pasillo hasta dos pisos más arriba, abierto, y terminaba en una pared con puertas cerradas y escaleras a los costados. A cada lado del amplio pasillo, en el primer piso donde estaba, había celdas con rejas completas, como una vitrina de barrotes que dejaban ver el interior completamente, cada una con un ocupante más extraño adentro. Podía ver gente en los rincones sentada, podía ver a otros que gritaban y reían mirando a los recién llegados, y otros colgaban y trataban de sacar manos y piernas, como si quisieran tocarlos. 

Hacia arriba podía ver los balcones del segundo piso, pero no las celdas. Por la distancia hacia el techo asumía que había un tercer piso, pero no podía distinguirlo desde abajo con las luces blancas tan fuertes sobre ellos. Todos parecían tener vista panorámica hacia todos, y algo dentro de sí le tranquilizó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar una pared a dos metros de tu nariz, para mantener la estabilidad mental. De hecho, mientras más miraba, más recordaba las escuelas que habían construido en algunas ciudades de Río, como una excusa gubernamental demostrando las 'bondades tecnológicas' de la corporación Vishkar. Una basura, por supuesto. Cemento, salas vacías, y niños deprimidos encerrados hasta el atardecer, aprendiendo a crecer para construir más de las mismas y para el mismo jefe. 

 _No pienses en eso ahora._ Sacudió la cabeza, tomando aire profundamente una vez más para devolverse al presente. Tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en el pasado y las injusticias, aburrido en su celda. 

                                            Lo que le devolvió a la realidad sin problemas fue el sonido fuerte de las puertas cerrándose, un grupo de más o menos seis reclusos ahora parados ahí, con guardias a los lados. Uno por uno se pusieron en marcha, caminando exactamente por el medio del pasillo. Algunos lucharon, teniendo que ser arrastrados. Otro chico parecía inconsciente, caminando como un zombi siguiendo el ritmo de los ómnicos que ni atención le daban. Algunos gritaron en pánico, avivando los gritos y silbidos del público de reos a sus lados, gozando con el espectáculo. Era una caminata de la vergüenza, claramente, para que los depredadores pudieran ver la carne nueva que llegaba. 

"Amigo… ¡Anda! Dame los cinco. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal tú?" 

                                            Lúcio iba cuarto en la fila, ocupado mirando a su alrededor como para siquiera emitir una palabra. Con todo el ruido a su alrededor, maximizado por el eco, apenas pudo distinguir una voz algo extraña que variaba a una agudeza que le estaba llamando la atención hacía un rato. Se asomó por un costado de la fila, lo más que los ómnicos duros como pilares le dejaban en su marcha, viendo que desde una celda más adelante salían dos brazos largos y delgados, uno aparentemente enguantado de naranja y el otro con un guante viejo y sin dedos. Nadie parecía prestarle atención a sus gestos 

"¡Vamos, vamos! Solo los cinco. ¿Una palmada, compañero? ¡Vaya caras que traen!" Y deliraba en un montón de risas agudas que resaltaban quizás demasiado para el gusto de Lúcio. Ni un solo reo de la fila le prestó atención, menos aún a sus burlas. A medida que se acercaba con pasos lentos y pesados, Lúcio pudo ver su cara larga y de rasgos angulosos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un diente dorado asomado cada tanto cuando hablaba. Su cabello era rubio, en mechones desordenados hacia arriba, pareciendo desafiar la gravedad. 

 _Genial_. 

"Buen día, buen día… ¿Me das los cinco, tú? ¿Ehh? ¿Qué tal el viaje?" 

                                            Lúcio le miró de vuelta una vez que pasó a su lado, y tuvo que esforzarse un poco más con los ómnicos a cada lado para llevar ambas manos hacia la extendida del tipo de la celda. Fue una palmada incómoda, algo torpe, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con las muñecas esposadas. Rápidamente el guardia le jaló de vuelta a su lugar, pero pudo ver la impresión en el rostro del tipo antes de seguir marchando. 

"¡Me gusta tu cabello!" Lúcio dijo, sonriendo, antes de ser jalado una vez más a que mirara hacia adelante y continuara su camino. Si el tipo le escuchó o puso alguna cara más allá de la de sorpresa que alcanzó a ver Lúcio, no pudo verlo. Estaban terminando su marcha y llegaban hacia las escaleras dispuestas a cada lado, donde esperaban unos ómnicos más robustos en apariencia y de colores oscuros que reflejaban las luces. 

                                            El grupo fue dividido en dos, para los que iban hacia la derecha o la izquierda. Abrieron las rejas de la escalera entonces, y marcharon hacia arriba, a dos pasillos paralelos con celdas que solo tenían las puertas hechas de barrotes para mirar hacia adentro. El resto eran paredes lisas y aburridas, sin absolutamente nada que tocar, que sacar, ni que mirar. Lúcio se preguntó vagamente si existirían extintores, probablemente escondidos por el mal uso. No podía culparlos, varias veces había utilizado uno como arma contra una turba de militares que querían desalojarle. 

                                            En resumen, su celda era la C-23, justo al medio de la hilera de puertas. Cada recluso fue dejado de pie frente a su puerta, por la que se podía ver la luz de los focos que parecían estar hasta en las habitaciones, y una celda de espacio moderado hacia adentro. No estaba tan mal. Las cárceles de Río eran peores. Quiso asomarse hacia adentro, ver si estaría solo o no, pero le interrumpió el sonido de metal hacia un lado, al final del pasillo, a quien le tocó la última celda. Los guardias les habían soltado y esperaban tranquilos e inmóviles unos pasos más atrás, pero se movieron cuando volvió a sonar el metal de las cadenas del reo que se movía de su lugar. 

"¡Esto es un infierno!" Gritó, el mismo tipo cuyos aullidos de pánico habían acompañado su entrada triunfal. "¡Váyanse a la mierda, pedazos de chatarra!" 

                                            Un coro de gritos de apoyo siguió a sus valientes palabras, y el hombre, fortalecido por esto, dio pasos torpes de pies encadenados hacia el barandal. Curiosamente, ningún guardia se acercó corriendo a detenerlo, muy ocupados dejando que el ómnico más grande y de color oscuro apuntara y disparara por un arma de cañón pequeño directo al cuello del tipo que se trepaba a la baranda para saltar. Cayó como peso muerto inmediatamente hacia atrás, sin poder lograr su cometido. Los demás reos se voltearon a mirarse entre ellos y mirar a los robots, apenas un hilo de sangre goteando donde un dardo estaba clavado en el cuello del hombre inconsciente. Pronto los demás ocupantes de las celdas comenzaron a preguntar, alzando la voz, generando ruido y aprovechándose de la situación. 

_"¡Asesinos!"_

_"Basura, basura, basura…"_

_"Sector B y C. Se les ordena retomar orden, recordándoles que cualquier desobediencia será castigada. Repetimos, sector B y C."_

                                            Murió el bullicio lentamente, y los recién llegados observaron cómo casualmente uno de los guardias se llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente arrastrándolo como un saco. Lúcio tragó saliva, recordando los lugares donde se topó con robots amigables, interesantes, que luchaban incluso a su lado o le escuchaban atentamente cuando les contaba qué era lo que realmente pasaba en las favelas. Estos ómnicos claramente no eran similares, con metas y obligaciones bien programadas en sí. Con un gesto simple, uno tomó el cuerpo en brazos, y el amenazante robot más grande hizo un gesto con la mano aparentemente a nadie en particular. Con una alarma que sonó dos veces, las puertas de las celdas frente a ellos se soltaron, engranajes sonando pesados y haciendo eco en el lugar. 

 _"Por favor ingresen a sus celdas. Les deseamos una estadía pacífica."_  

                                            Tras el anuncio por altoparlante, sonó un _click_ en las muñecas de Lúcio, y vio cómo se abría el dispositivo instalado alrededor de sus muñecas. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y sacudió sus pies fuera de los grilletes que también se habían abierto. Estaba libre, se dijo, y el resto parecía pensar en lo mismo cuando se miraban entre ellos en la tensión del momento. Nada más que la mirada atenta de los guardias les detenía ahí. Antes de que cualquiera de su grupo reaccionara, pudieron ver en el pasillo de al frente cómo uno de los reos saltaba hacia la baranda y se subía a ella ágilmente, solo para perder el equilibrio con el dardo que le dio en la sien, durmiéndolo en su lugar y haciéndole caer como un costal los generosos metros de doble altura hasta la cerámica del primer piso. 

_"¡Ohh! ¡Piñata!"_

_"¡Primera sangre! ¡Que caigan más!"_

_"¡Monstruos, monstruos!"_  

                                            No era necesario nada más para convencerlos. Resignados, algunos rompiendo en llanto, los recién llegados abrieron las puertas frente a cada uno y entraron a sus celdas. Esta vez no sonó una alarma, pero sí el rechinar de mecanismos cuando la cerradura automática dejaba fija la puerta en su lugar. 

 _"Sector B y C, buenas noches."_  

| - | 

                                            La primera noche nunca se dormía, así que no estaba tan mal al encontrarse sentado sobre el colchón, piernas recogidas, mirando la pared frente a él donde se veía la luz de la luna entrando por una ventana alta, pequeña y sellada que le daba algo de vida a la habitación. Al menos eso era lo que dijo su compañero de celda, que bien podía tratarse de un bulto nada más inanimado, puesto que desde su entrada, era lo único que le había dicho. Lúcio era conversador por naturaleza, y le afectaba un poco tener que aguantar tantas horas en silencio. Desde que se cerraron las puertas, anunciada la noche, hubo un periodo de tiempo aún con las luces encendidas, donde escuchó a un par de personas intercambiando gritos, preguntas, respuestas y amenazas. Luego las luces se apagaron, y apenas entraba un poco el resplandor de focos más suaves por la puerta. Algunos seguían hablando hacia afuera de las celdas, pero eran silenciados tarde o temprano por una voz agresiva y dura. Él sabía comportarse en lugares hostiles, y no quería más atención que la de los tipos que le habían reconocido. La fama podía jugarle tanto para bien como para mal. 

"Mañana tocará día duro, niño. Si no vas a dormir, al menos quédate quieto." 

                                            La voz áspera le despertó del trance, y Lúcio recién se dio cuenta que estaba llevando un ritmo con los dedos y con los pies. El movimiento era casi imperceptible, pero aparentemente su compañero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a un silencio sepulcral. Ahora que se había dado vuelta, tapado hasta los hombros en el colchón contra la otra pared, Lúcio podía ver que era canoso, con una cicatriz notoria en la frente. Parecía un abuelo malhumorado sin ganas de colaborar. 

"¿Cuál es el itinerario?" Le preguntó, y extrañó el sonido de su propia voz. Le gustó escucharse tras tanto tiempo en silencio. Era el único sonido familiar en ese lugar. 

"Duchas, desayuno, trabajo. Almuerzo, y aseo." El hombre murmuró mientras se reacomodaba, abriendo un ojo para verle de vuelta. "Te asignarán todo en su momento." 

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Lúcio no lo resistió, interrumpiéndole casi impulsivamente. Añoraba un poco de cercanía, algo personal en una celda tan fría. Estaba contento de que le hablaran algo, pero algo más quería, un poco de humanidad entre paredes blancas… Claramente el hombre no se tomó bien su iniciativa, y se volteó nuevamente para darle la espalda. El brasileño suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y _por favor_ no caer en desesperación. Algo era algo, al menos sabía qué le esperaba. 

                                            Acomodándose nuevamente con el chirriar de su colchón, Lúcio se tapó las piernas con la manta asignada a su cama, y optó por calmar su respiración hasta eventualmente concebir un poco de sueño. No tenía miedo a las aventuras, a los obstáculos, o a lo difícil que pudiera ser todo. Había pasado por mucho como para estar acobardándose, y confiaba en sus habilidades de supervivencia. Lo que más le pesaba, en ese momento, era que nunca antes había estado atrincherado, herido, escondido o escapando completamente solo. Siempre sus compañeros de lucha, familiares, amigos, o quien se le uniera, estaban a su lado como él los acompañaba a ellos. Incluso en un concierto, en algún bar o una tocata, o de solo leer comentarios de gente que se acompañaba con su música. Estaban presentes, ahí con él. Sin su música y sin su gente, Lúcio se sintió condenadamente solo. De seguir así, el silencio se convertiría en su peor enemigo. 

Antes de dormir, sin perder motivación, sonrió y se prometió que lo primero que haría sería conseguir una radio. 

 

| - - |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a La Pecera! De a poco y según vea interés acá en AO3 iré subiendo con cada actualización. Les agradezco comentarios y kudos, sobretodo para saber de su interés y así mantener las actualizaciones constantes.
> 
> ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por su lectura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco nuevamente la lectura, y recuerdo sobre la temática de la violencia, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de cieeertos personajes involucrados que ya comienzan a brillar.   
> ¡Disfruten!

**La Pecera.**

_¡Entre los lugares más seguros de California!_

 

| _Capítulo Dos: Pez Payaso_. |

 

                                            Esa mañana encontró a Lúcio escapando, escondiéndose tras esquinas y luchando por su vida tan rápido que llegó a sentirse de vuelta en alguna revuelta trivial como las que se armaban en Río. Lo que marcaba la diferencia era el peligro inminente de resbalarse, el agua, y la falta de ropa. 

_"¡Suéltame! ¡Hijo de perra!"_

_"¡Mira como grita!"_

_"Se revuelca como pez fuera del agua…"_  

                                            Uno de los recién llegados había sido atrapado por un montón de tipos que buscaban entretenerse a la vieja escuela, como en cualquier prisión te advertirían. Apenas sintió una mirada sobre su hombro, justo mientras hacía lo que podía con la espuma del jabón que tocó con más asco que ganas, Lúcio saltó como ninguno de su lugar y corrió tras una de las muchas paredes de cerámica que separaban las duchas comunes y servían para una que otra triste botella de shampoo. Si bien no se jactaba de su apariencia, más de un murmuro demasiado racista para su gusto y un comentario refiriéndose a su estatus como DJ le habían alarmado lo suficiente para huir de su lugar, porque de _ninguna_ forma dejaría que nadie le pusiera las manos encima. Y si creían que por su altura no pelearía de vuelta, se equivocaban. 

                                            Por suerte, desde que entró unos minutos antes al recinto de baño, todo había sido una batalla campal. Muchos corrían, atrapaban a otros, se lanzaban jabones y toallas. Aprendió sin nadie que le ayudara a buscar su casillero asignado y se escurrió como humo entre los tipos que estaban peleando por quien daba un golpe más fuerte. A nadie parecía importarle nada, los revoltosos y las peleas estando a solo centímetros de gente parada duchándose y hasta aprovechándose para tomar el shampoo que quedaba libre de quienes estaban ocupados sodomizando a un tipo en la esquina. Lúcio tenía planeado seguir el ejemplo de tranquilidad, hasta que la alarma sonó en su cabeza. 

 _"Yo quería chocolate."_  

                                            Escuchó esa misma voz tras la pared contra la cual estaba agachado, y apretó los dientes. Otro tipo frente a él le miraba con una mueca graciosa, como juzgándolo por estar mojado, desnudo, y hecho un ovillo escondido de una potencial violación. Lúcio no pudo más que sonreírle, apenado, y el tipo siguió en lo suyo enjuagándose. Parecía ser que todo el mundo estaba tapizado en cicatrices, y él no era la excepción, con piel morena muy demacrada con marcas y cortes largos. 

"Hola, bonito." Justo atrás de Lúcio saltó la voz lamentablemente ahora conocida, y el brasileño se reprendió mentalmente por distraerse mirándole el cuerpo a otro hombre. La ironía le hacía querer bromear al respecto, al menos cuando no tuviera una torre de tipo desnudo mirándolo. Y tocándole del hombro, además. 

"No te conozco, viejo." Lúcio saltó a sus pies como un resorte, sacudiéndose la mano lejos y dándole la espalda para transitar rápidamente entre una junglita de hombres desnudos. El tipo le siguió y volvió a afirmarle del hombro, esta vez con una fuerza que le hizo apretar los dientes.

 "Pero yo sí a ti. Soy un gran admirador." El hombre le sonrió, dientes en su mayoría de metal y resplandecientes. 

"Felicidades." Murmuró Lúcio, tratando de soltarse nuevamente, pero el agarre vino a ambos brazos ahora y le estaban empujando contra una de las paredes, bajo una de las duchas. "¡Suéltame, ¿quieres?! ¡Solo déjame en paz!" 

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Una escenita?" 

                                            De hecho, eso haría. Lúcio se le quedó viendo, y por debajo de los brazos que buscaban galantemente sostenerlo contra la muralla, se escabulló y corrió a tropezones, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Sin querer topó a más de una persona, pero de todas formas ya estaban varios mirándoles por el morbo de ver cómo resultaba el asunto. Su atacante no parecía esperar a alguien tan rápido, y al Lúcio voltearse a verlo, atento para escapar, vio cómo comenzaba a correr enfurecido en su dirección. 

Solo para ser frenado con un puñetazo a la cara que resonó de pared a pared. 

                                            Lúcio ya tenía los brazos arriba para defenderse, y entre ellos vio a su atacante tirado en el piso, la nariz rota, rostro reventado. Había escuchado el _crack_ tan fuerte como el resto, que o se reía o hacía muecas de dolor por el golpe. Cuando buscó la mano que debía estar quizás hasta más rota que el rostro ajeno por la fuerza del golpe, abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. 

Resultaba que aquello de ayer no era un guante, sino una prótesis metálica. Y ese cabello no se bajaba ni con el agua encima. 

"¡Buenas noches! Cada vez duran menos, ¿sabes? Recién salieron de la camita y ya vuelven a dormir." Una risita poco normal para un hombre adulto fue suficiente para Lúcio declararse anonadado por el pseudo-salvador que tenía al lado. Era el tipo del día anterior, al que le había dado los cinco solo por simpatía. 

"Amigo, gracias, no sé cómo…" El brasileño comenzó, pero un ademán exagerado de manos alzadas le detuvo, el hombre frente a él encorvado como un gancho dejando una pausa dramática antes de hablar. 

"…Me diste los cinco." Anunció, y Lúcio pudo jurar que alguien a su alrededor suspiraba, como exacerbado. Claramente el resto debía conocer al lunático del brazo metálico y… pierna metálica, ahora que se fijaba, doblado como una silla playera y con manos que temblaban cuando las trataba de dejar quietas frente a su regazo. "Y no se diga más, compañero." 

                                            Curiosamente, Lúcio no sabía qué decir. De por sí se tomó mucho tiempo mirando al otro, por sus facciones, y sus ojos, y se limitó solo a su cara por encontrarse todavía ambos desnudos en un baño. Finalmente optó por sonreír, aliviado a fin de cuentas, y recibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de parte del otro. Por no saber qué más hacer, señaló de vuelta hacia una de las duchas y el otro asintió, acompañándole a su lugar para dejar que terminara su aseo. 

"¿Tú no te duchas?" 

"Ya estoy bajo el agua, ¿no?" 

                                             Su risa era ridículamente contagiosa. Lúcio ni siquiera entendió el concepto de higiene del otro, pero asintió de todas formas como respuesta y siguió atendiendo su cabello, más tranquilo que antes. Mientras se jabonaba se preguntó rápidamente si tal vez este tipo buscaba acosarlo a su propia forma, como una especie de macho alfa peleando por las nuevas víctimas… Pero cuando volvía a mirarlo, a su cuerpo lánguido algo más estirado contra la cerámica de la ducha (¿era más alto? Llegaba más arriba que las regaderas…) y la sonrisa hasta infantil que le daba con un girar tiritón de la cabeza, le costaba imaginarlo así. Tal vez pecaba de ingenuidad, pero al menos sabía confiar en su instinto. Su compañero ni siquiera le miraba, parecía estar más atento desviando los ojos a cada reflector de luz en el techo, de uno en uno, y de vuelta. Como mucha gente en esa prisión, probablemente su nuevo amigo no gozaba de una capacidad mental completa. 

                                            Lo bueno de todo lo ocurrido fue que nadie volvió a molestarle ahora que tenía a alguien al lado. Un solo tipo se quejó por el golpe asestado a su 'amigo', el tipo cuyo cuerpo había sido recogido por robots guardias para llevarlo a la enfermería. Lúcio se habría disculpado, tomando en cuenta que su rostro estaba desfigurado tras un golpe de metal directo, pero su compañero se encargó de erguirse hasta su máxima altura y _escupir_ hacia el hombre que intentó quejarse, como un animal con rabia. Una vez enfrentado el problema, volvió a achicarse a una altura más decente que los fácilmente dos metros que alcanzó estando erguido, y le sonrió a Lúcio para que pasara a su casillero rápido por su uniforme, puesto que tenían que desayunar. 

"…Y he comido mucha basura, créeme, amigo, ¡pero acá es hasta pasable! Dicen que no quieren muertos de hambre. ¡Yo digo que te envenenan cada día! Si esas chatarras tocaran la comida, ni la acercaría a mi persona…" 

                                            Los guardias dieron órdenes a la fila que formaron todos los reos, y Lúcio no pudo escuchar casi nada por el ruido constante de la voz de su aparentemente mejor amigo (por cómo le hablaba), parado junto a él en la formación. Algo sobre cafetería, y áreas comunes, pero asumía que podía preguntarle luego a quien no se había callado desde que se encontraron con sus uniformes listos fuera de los camarines. No le molestaba, en todo caso, pero sí le ponía nervioso estar recibiendo tanta información y no poder ponerle atención siempre como le gustaría. Cuando rompieron filas, asumió que debía seguir al grupo, y su compañero asintió ante la pregunta antes que Lúcio siquiera la hiciera. 

"Te sientas con nosotros, y ningún idiota te molesta. Mágico, amigo: ¡Desaparecen! Ni cazar la comida, ni nada. Eso es vida de reyes." 

"¿Cómo te llamas?" 

                                            Segunda vez que Lúcio preguntaba por un nombre, y segunda vez que congelaba la conversación. ¿Acaso había un tema con la identidad, en esta prisión? Todavía le sonreía, pero más nervioso, al compañero que se había quedado absolutamente callado, mirando la nada frente a él. Pareció volver a la vida a los segundos, riéndose a carcajadas y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo largo y pesado. La mano metálica se sentía dura hasta por encima de la ropa. 

"¡Ah, esa pregunta! Disculpa, disculpa… Era…" La mano en su hombro se apretó con la pausa, como si de verdad hubiese un esfuerzo en la respuesta. "¡Jamison! Jamison, claro. Acá me conocen como Junkrat, ¡por supuesto! No muchos manejan nombres propios, pero, ya sabes. El altoparlante va y grita tu nombre y apellido a todo pulmón, y, ¡ya nadie es secreto! Aburrido, de veras, compañero." 

"Junkrat." Lúcio probó, rodando la palabra en su lengua. Era algo agresivo, pero le quedaba sorprendentemente bien. No tenía cara de Jamison en absoluto, al menos. Quizás… "¿Qué tal Jamie?" 

Otra carcajada. Esta vez derivó en risitas agudas, y un último apretón antes de soltarlo. 

"¡Haz lo que quieras, chico rana!" 

                                            Camino a la cafetería, sin poder avanzar muy rápido por tratarse de un grupo grande y un par de puertas que no se abrían hasta el último momento (dijo Junkrat, jactándose de haber llegado primero muchas veces), conversaron esta vez de parte de ambos, compartiendo en cinco minutos más de lo que Lúcio había compartido con quien fuera. Junkrat no tenía idea de su existencia como músico, y eso relajó un poco al brasileño. Era una razón menos para desconfiar de la cercanía del otro. Por otro lado, el acento marcado del otro provenía de Australia, y Lúcio no quiso preguntar más allá al respecto. Si bien no conocía tanto la situación de allá, una que otra cosa había llegado a sus oídos, sobre ómnicos, explosiones, y gente no muy civilizada viniendo en esos años post-guerra. A Junkrat no le molestó, más interesado en mostrarle su tatuaje, comparándolo con el del otro, que había notado en la ducha. 

"Rana por el tatuaje, ¡y porque saltabas lejos del idiota como una!" 

                                            Aparentemente huir de un depravado sexual era graciosísimo. No acompañaba las risotadas, pero al menos Lúcio podía sonreír un poco, un puño de burla golpeando el brazo del otro, para que no jugara con eso. Por suerte, el grupo comenzó a moverse y Junkrat era más que enfático en llevarle del brazo directamente a la mesa donde un grupo inespecífico que ahora le incluía se sentaba siempre. Tomando en cuenta que la cafetería se llenó hasta el fondo, gente agria mirándole con recelo o curiosidad, estaba más tranquilo que nervioso de que Junkrat hubiese volado hasta una mesa en una esquina, señalándole una silla para que tomara asiento. Apenas Lúcio hizo como le dijeron, solo le despegó la mirada dos segundos para que el otro se perdiera corriendo hacia la fila de gente que se armaba para retirar la comida. 

Y quedó solo. Sentado como un idiota en un rincón, buscando la figura de Junkrat erguido y haciéndole señas con una mano. 

"¡Rana! ¡¿Te gustan los panqueques?!" 

No, no… Ahora. Ahora _sí_ que había quedado como un idiota. 

| - | 

                                            La hora del desayuno es la que pasaba más rápido. La hora de almuerzo duraba más, porque no todos tenían privilegio de atender, y las filas se acortaban, pero solo podría disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo si trabajaba duro en la primera jornada. 

Lúcio anotó todo mentalmente. Junkrat era el peor informador, pero no así sus amigos. 

"Eres nuevo, así que te enviarán a los baños. Es la jornada que tenemos nosotros también, así que estaremos fregando la misma porquería." El hombre que caminaba a su lado continuaba su discurso con voz grave y rasposa. Lúcio había aprendido a aislarla de los comentarios agudos y esporádicos que aportaba Junkrat mientras hablaba. "Solo pórtate bien y nos veremos al almuerzo. Te puedo charlar más de la jornada de trabajo ahí, si quieres." 

"¿Y gratis?" Lúcio bromeó, una sonrisa mucho más relajada al mirar una mueca semejante aparecer en el rostro del otro hombre. 

"Claro que no. Ahora te toca fregar por dos, _darlin'.._." 

                                            Junkrat había desaparecido hacia el fondo del pasillo, llevándose una cubeta que chorreaba agua tras él. Lúcio se quedó mirando el panorama, al resto de su grupo perdiéndose en cabinas de duchas y baños, y recibió un trapero que estaba en sus últimos días antes de jubilarse de parte de su compañero. A pesar de que la sonrisa en la cara del otro era encantadora, Lúcio asomó la lengua y se puso a trabajar donde el hombre le indicó, sufriendo por el olor concentrado a cloro y desinfectante brotando del líquido burbujeante que su compañero derramó para 'facilitarle' las cosas. De tener un altoparlante y música buena, podría hacerlo todo en un minuto. Más motivación para conseguir esa radio, fuese como fuese. 

"Así que… ¿Un DJ, escuché? ¿No serás el chiquillo causando revueltas por el mundo…?" 

"McCree, ¿verdad?" El brasileño se dejó caer de rodillas, limpiando más eficientemente directo con el paño sucio que colgaba de la cubeta con desinfectante. Nada digno, pero el trabajo era trabajo. 

"Jesse McCree, a tu servicio." 

"Llegamos hasta Florida, a lo más. Tuve uno que otro concierto en Los Ángeles antes de que me metieran aquí." Lúcio apartó la cara de lo que hacía, mecánicamente siguiendo las líneas donde las cerámicas se unían. Si ese era el sector que el otro siempre limpiaba, pues lo hacía pésimo. "No pude dimensionar qué tanta influencia tuvimos aquí, pero pareció enfadarles, ¿eh?" 

"¿Tú y quién más?" 

"La gente. El público, los que siguen la música o nuestra causa… No son cómplices, pero me gusta pensar que se sentían realmente representados." 

"Todo un líder." Jesse rio, apoyándose contra el muro frío de cerámica. No parecía tener nada de ganas de trabajar ese día, y Lúcio le miró de soslayo, bufando. 

"Mejor que un abusador." 

"Venga, ya… No estoy abusando. Es trabajo sano, ¿me entiendes? Si te soy simpático solo porque sí, luego vas a pensar que soy blandito, que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, que te arrope en las noches, y que te salve de tus fans en la ducha. No queremos eso, ¿no? Las cosas funcionan así aquí." 

"Jamie me salvó a cambio de darle los cinco. Creo." 

"Junk' es un caso aparte. Pero me consta. Todavía me duele donde apretó para convencerme de que te tratara bien." 

                                            Lúcio ni se preocupó en aguantar la risa al ver al otro sobándole la muñeca. Sí dejó la mirada un rato en la mano metálica que continuaba hasta la manga del traje naranja que todos usaban como uniforme. No dejó de sonreírse mientras McCree le contaba que si bien nunca entendía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Junkrat, alguna vez estuvo en el mismo lugar de Lúcio y fue él quien golpeó a un idiota (o una masa de ellos, porque Jesse admitía no ser bueno escogiendo peleas) que buscaba aprovecharse de que recién había llegado. Junkrat nunca le dio una razón, solamente se burló de su acento sureño y consiguió que un guardia le dejara usar el sombrero de vaquero que siempre llevaba puesto. McCree solo concluía que el pobre animal buscaba tener un séquito o amigos, por último, que aguantaran las tonterías que decía todo el día. 

"¿Entonces él estaba aquí cuando llegaste?" Lúcio se separó del piso, y se puso de pie lento para no caer en mareos con el olor a químicos aún pegado a su nariz. "¿Hace cuánto fue eso?" 

"Qué va. ¿Más de tres años? Y él ya era conocido aquí. Probablemente de aburrido se dedica a cuidar a los chicos guapos que llegan." Con un suspiro y una sacudida de hombros, McCree se separó de la pared y miró al menor de pies a cabeza, enarcando una ceja tras unos segundos casi incómodos de escrutinio. "¿Y? ¿No vas a lanzarme el trapo y hacerme trabajar?" 

"No dije que fuera injusto." El brasileño se encogió de hombros, y se dio el lujo de mirar también de pies a cabeza al hombre que parecía estar esperando a que le diera un espectáculo o algo. "Te estás halagando con lo de 'chico', por cierto." 

"Ouch. Me rompes el corazón." 

                                            Quizás fue el gesto exagerado como si hubiese recibido una bala en el pecho, o quizás era que de verdad era divertido conversar con el otro. De cualquier forma, Lúcio soltó su primera carcajada oficial desde que entró a la prisión, y siguió trapeando como si no fuese nada. Al menos, a diferencia de su compañero de habitación, McCree le contaba cosas sumamente útiles a la hora de sobrevivir el día a día, sumado a anécdotas que Lúcio estaba seguro estaban completamente exageradas para hacer parecer que todos respetaban al tipo ridículo con sombrero de vaquero como si fuese el amo de la prisión. Vaya forma de ganarse la admiración de un recién llegado. 

                                            La perdió, de todas formas, cuando tras preguntar, McCree le aclaró que el periodo de limpieza duraba unas largas tres horas y que aún le faltaba entrar a destapar el retrete que tenía asignado. El autoproclamado vaquero tuvo que correr fuera del baño para que la cubeta con cloro no le salpicara la cara. 

| - | 

"Sí, claro, puedo comerme tus sobras. ¿Tienes que mirarme de esa forma? No vine aquí a buscar comida masticada. Solo deja de comer un minuto, ¿puedes? ¿Eh?" 

"Mh." 

"Vale, dos minutos. ¿Cinco minutos? Esto va en serio. … ¿Por qué pides _ese_ plato si sabes que trae trozos de tocino encima? … No, no quiero más. _Come on.._. Quiero hablar un rato." 

"No." 

                                             McCree optó por rendirse ante la negativa y bajar el sombrero para que tapara sus ojos antes de reventar en insultos no muy aptos para la hora de almuerzo. Uno que otro idiota le había visto cambiarse de puesto hace un rato, y ahora estaban muy curiosos tratando de entender qué pasaba que le tenía tan tenso. No necesitaba mirones, solo necesitaba que _alguien_ dejara su comida por un rato y le escuchara. La hora del almuerzo no era tan larga y los guardias prestaban más atención cuando estaban afuera trabajando, tenía que ser ahora. 

                              Dicho alguien, tras terminar su plato, continuó con el que esperaba servido al lado. Pasó un plato casi vacío de no ser por los cortes largos de tocino que aún quedaban en él a un par ansioso de manos temblorosas que engulleron el contenido tan rápido que no pareció masticarlo. McCree hizo un gesto de asco, puesto que si bien sus modales no eran los mejores, Junkrat simplemente era una viva imagen de cómo no comportarse en _ninguna_ parte. 

Lúcio estaba pasmado sentado tras el hombre encorvado que ahora estaba luchando por sacarse un trozo de tocino de entre los dientes. 

"Le dicen Roadhog. Lamentablemente, no habla mucho. No cuando come, al menos." Aclaró, atendiendo a la pregunta obvia en los ojos del recién llegado. Junkrat pareció recién en ese momento notar su presencia, y se apoyó con las rodillas en la mesa con el salto que dio al comenzar a hablarle al brasileño. 

"¡Mi compañero! ¡Le caerás muy bien! Me caes bien a mí, y mi criterio es impecable, ¡Roadie confía completamente en cada amigo que le presento…!" 

                                            La estación de radio Rata Emocionada continuaría de fondo. McCree tenía negocios que atender, y volvió a esmerarse en buscar la atención de la mole de más de dos metros que estaba sentada curiosamente tranquila, comiendo en silencio y a ritmo tranquilo, para tener un resorte que daba manotazos con cada palabra enfática al lado suyo. 

"Hubo luces en la habitación al lado de la tuya, ayer en la tarde. ¿Estaba vacía, no es así? ¿Alguna idea de qué pasa?" Jesse mantuvo el tono grave y casual. Pudo notar en su vista periférica que las caras chismosas que trataban de ser discretos en su mirar se volteaban, aburridos y prefiriendo la comida en sus platos que se enfriaba. "Imagino que algo notaste. Dame algo, _big guy_. Esto puede ser importante." 

Roadhog hizo un ruido con la boca llena, y siguió con su plato. McCree apretó los labios, pero optó por la paciencia. 

"… ¿Por qué usa una máscara?" La voz de Lúcio resaltó, sonando tan confundida como su cara se demostraba, todavía. Junkrat miró de arriba abajo unas tres veces al hombre gigante que no parecía preocuparse de ser el tema de conversación. 

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" 

McCree quiso golpear al otro por su respuesta. Para su sorpresa, Lúcio lo hizo, con una palmada bastante sonora en el brazo descubierto y aún en carne del otro. 

"¡Sabes a lo que voy! Nadie aquí usa nada. ¿Está permitido que vaya con una de esas…? Apenas sí se la sube un poco para comer… ¿Y los guardias, no dicen nada?" Lúcio intentaba que sus preguntas se dirigieran al personaje en particular que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta antes de volver a esconderla bajo la peculiar máscara de gas que tapaba todo su rostro. 

"Roadie es más importante que el resto. Él puede usar lo que se le venga en gana." El tono de Junkrat fue serio, por primera vez, muy convencido de lo que decía. Lúcio quedó peor que antes, claro, porque no entendía si eso de ser importante significaba algo de verdad o era solamente un favoritismo que explicaba por qué Junkrat tenía el tic constante de tocarle el brazo al otro cada tanto. 

"Roadhog y Junkrat están en estatus de alta seguridad. Sabrá uno cuántos años llevan aquí, además." McCree interrumpió para salvarle de la duda, mirando cada tanto al hombre que terminaba de juntar sus platos con los de Junkrat para dejarlos ordenados en la bandeja sobre la mesa. Todavía no lograba sacarle ni una sola palabra. "Desayuna en su habitación _VIP_ y no tiene tareas de limpieza. Todo un acomodado." 

"¿Alta seguridad…?" Lúcio entrecerró los ojos. Más pronto de lo que pensó, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de que Junkrat siempre lo sentara a su lado. 

"Bueno, _big guy_ al menos tiene esos privilegios. Es un buen ejemplo de portarse bien en prisión." 

                                            Lúcio quería preguntar, y se notaba en su rostro, por qué exactamente tenía al lado suyo a dos criminales de alta seguridad que eran de la noche a la mañana sus 'amigos', al menos según Junkrat. Tampoco entendía por qué uno contaba con beneficios mientras que el otro parecía morirse de hambre cada día más, aunque podía ser por el hecho de que su porción de comida se había ido directamente al pozo común con Roadhog. 

 _Roadhog_. El tipo era _gigante_. Lúcio tragaba saliva instantáneamente al mirarlo. Cuando le vio entrar a la cafetería apenas se sentó, y peor aún dirigirse a la mesa que compartía con Junkrat, se sintió tan ínfimo como una pulga y tan frágil como la silla que luchó por mantenerse en pie cuando el hombre se sentó en ella. Medir tanto y además tener la corpulencia de alguien que pesa fácilmente sobre los 200 kilos te transformaba automáticamente, según descubrió en ese momento, en una pesadilla para Lúcio. La máscara de gas terrorífica era un _plus_. 

Curiosamente, el cómodo silencio que se formó (con murmuros de Junkrat) fue interrumpido por el mismo tema principal. 

"Están preparando la habitación." Roadhog pareció tomar una bocanada de aire dolorosa tras hablar, como si le hubiera costado el esfuerzo de escalar una montaña. Tosió algo desagradable, y se acomodó hacia atrás en su silla. "Se dice que para mañana." 

                                            Mientras Lúcio se achicaba más en su lugar, agregando 'voz tenebrosa de ultratumba con carraspera de 50 años fumando' a la lista de sus pesadillas, McCree pareció alzarse, la piel en su espalda erizándose con la respuesta. No era precisamente la voz del hombre lo que le afectaba, sino el contenido de sus palabras. A pesar de que había obtenido la añorada respuesta, se encontraba ahora enfrentándose a información nueva y sumamente importante. 

"¿Mañana?" Su voz bajó aún más en tono. Junkrat soltó una risita, asintiendo, y Jesse estaba seguro de que no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. "Tienes… ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién se trata? Es una celda de las especiales, _big guy_. Imagino que entiendes qué significa." 

                                            Roadhog se limitó a ladear la cabeza, desinteresado. McCree se quedó con esa respuesta, calculando rápidamente en su cabeza lo que Lúcio todavía ignoraba pero buscaba preguntar con la mirada y con un último '¿qué pasa?' nervioso hacia Junkrat, quien solo se limitó a reír más fuerte y atorarse y toser entremedio. 

                                            Si a Roadhog no le importaba, era porque de seguro no era algún enemigo conocido para él. Podía descartar una buena ola de criminales posibles solo con eso, pero aún así la expectación le iba a quitar el sueño esa noche. Las habitaciones especiales eran pocas y reservadas para criminales peligrosísimos que se ganaban el derecho con buen comportamiento, o para encerrados cuyo estatus político o socioeconómico ameritara tenerles una celda con cama grande y baño privado. Si llegaba uno de esos, un pez gordo, podía cambiar considerablemente la vida diaria que llevaban. 

"¡Jamie! ¿Quieres solamente explicarme? ¿Pasó algo malo?" Lúcio exclamó, y McCree agradeció que el resto siguiera demasiado ocupado en su comida y la sobremesa como para prestarles atención. 

"Pasa que hay sábanas nuevas y limpias en una cama especial." Junkrat sonrió de oreja a oreja, ladeando la cabeza y el cuerpo al punto de apoyarse en un arco incómodo contra el hombro de Roadhog. "Para entrar entre días hábiles, y no como tú, a comienzo de semana, se requiere ser un pececillo muy, muy gordo e importante…" Rompió en una risa aguda y aparentemente nerviosa, apaciguada por una mano gigante que le sujetó la cabeza por atrás y le separó de la masa de cuerpo a la cual insistía en pegarse. "¡Y es emocionante! ¡Una cara nueva! ¡Quizás sangre azul! Quizás, quizás, quizás… Ah, ¿quizás venga en traje?" 

Lúcio se alejó considerablemente. Junkrat había pasado de un tono grave a un grito cuando se volteó como resorte para mirar a Roadhog. 

"¡En traje! ¡De corbata, de camisa, de zapatos lustrados! ¡En traje, Roadie!" 

                                            De haber visto algo del pánico que derramaba la voz del hombre contagiarse en el resto, Lúcio se habría asustado muchísimo. Como McCree solo parecía seguir pensativo con el sombrero oscureciendo el rostro, y como Roadhog solo trataba de bajar el volumen de Junkrat con una mano gorda contra su cara, el brasileño prefirió mantenerse tranquilo y entender de a poco lo que fuese que estaba pasando. Si llegaba alguien nuevo, significaba que la atención se volcaría a esa persona, y no al grupito de recién llegados que le incluía. Eso tenía que ser beneficioso, ¿no? 

No podía evitar tener escalofríos por cómo Junkrat seguía balbuceando entre risotadas lo _maravilloso_ que sería probar sangre azul una vez más. 

 _Una vez más._ Pensó, hundiéndose más en su asiento. Cuando miraba a la gente a su alrededor, a los reos podridos, de mala vida, con cicatrices y rostros de mil y una historias de terror, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo; una animosidad extraña de querer partirle el rostro a quien tenía que llegar en cuna de oro vistiendo traje. Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hacía. 

Soltó una risa tranquila entre dientes, mirando a los hombres junto a él. 

Estaba en buenas manos.

 

| - - |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que las sangrías se leen muy incómodas en formato móvil. Si alguien lee desde ahí y le molesta, me puede avisar con un comentario para editarlo, sin problemas. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


End file.
